Ravenswood: Kann der Tod richtig sein?
by ShinighStar
Summary: Was wenn Caleb sich nachdem er bei dem Sprung aus dem Fenster gestorben ist nicht fürs leben sondern für den Tod entschieden hätte? Wie wäre es dann weiter gegangen? Miranda X Caleb


Hallo,

das hier ist meine erste Story auf dieser Seite. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, da es aber eine **Miranda X Caleb** Story ist sollten diejenigen die ihn nur mit Hanna wollen vielleicht nicht weiter lesen.

Schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet.

**ShinighStar**

**Ravenswood: Kann der Tod Richtig sein? **

Gerade noch war er aus dem Fenster gesprungen und jetzt stand er auf einmal mit Miranda alleine vor dem Haus und nicht bei den anderen.

Er fragte sich wie sie es geschafft hatten sie zurück zu holen, denn er konnte sie jetzt berühren.

Die Antwort auf die Frage gab sie ihm recht schnell und als sie erst mal ausgesprochen war wurde ihm klar dass es gar nicht anders hätte sein können.

Er war tot.

Aber es war richtig so, dass fühlte er.

„_Es fühlt sich richtig an hier bei dir zu sein."_, sagt er zu ihr.

„_Aber das ist es nicht, nicht jetzt.",_ erwidert sie.

„Doch ist es.", sagt er.

Da er aber wusste sie würde ihm weiter widersprechen fasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog sie an sich. Er verschloss seine Lippen mit ihren.

Nach einem kleinen Moment in dem sie nicht tat als zu realisieren was gerade geschah, erwiderte Miranda seinen Kuss innig.

Als sie sich lösten sahen sie sich atemlos in die Augen.

Atemlos….wie passend, sie waren beide Tot, aber dennoch atmeten sie weiter die Luft ein, es war automatisch, wenn auch unnötig, schoss es Caleb in den Kopf.

Beide wussten sie dass es richtig war, dass er jetzt hier bei ihr war. Sie fühlten es. Ebenso wie sie fühlten dass er jetzt nicht mehr zurück konnte. Der Kuss hatte seinen Tot besiegelt.

Aber es war Richtig.

Es war Richtig das sie jetzt Tot waren, auch wenn es schöner wäre wenn sie beide noch leben würden, aber wenn nur einer Lebt war das einfach falsch.

Sie gehörten zusammen und nicht in zwei verschiedene Welten die doch irgendwie zusammen verbunden waren.

Sie beide….zusammen…das war das einzige Richtige.

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und gemeinsam sahen sie zu wie der Krankenwagen kam, wie sie versuchten ihn wiederzubeleben und wie sie ihn dann ins Krankenhaus brachten.

Sie sahen wie ihre Freunde da standen, die Fassungslosigkeit in ihre Gesichter geschrieben. Allen dreien standen die Tränen in den Augen.

Auch wenn Luke das später wahrscheinlich leugnen würde.

Still standen die beiden Geister da….oder was auch immer sie waren. Sie sagten nichts.

Die anderen konnten sie im Moment nicht sehen. Warum auch immer, aber das war wohl auch besser so.

Caleb und Miranda gingen mit ins Krankenhaus und sahen zu wie ihre Freunde unruhig warteten, darauf dass man ihnen sagte das es Caleb gut ging. Zumindest hofften sie darauf.

Dann kam der Arzt.

„Wo ist seine Familie?", fragte er die Teenager.

„Wir…wissen es nicht wirklich, er hat wohl einen Vater, aber wir wissen nicht wo er ist. Er lebt im Moment bei Mr. Collins.", antwortet Olivia.

„Was ist mir ihm?", fragte Luke.

„Nun ja….da sie wohl seine Freunde sind werden sie es früher oder später ja doch erfahren. Mr. Rivers ist tot, wir konnten leider nichts mehr für ihn tun.", sagt der Arzt vorsichtig. „Meinten sie eben Mr. Collins vom Bestattungsunternehmen?"

Geschockt nickte der Junge. Den beiden Mädchen liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und auch er war kurz davor.

„Mein Beileid.", meinte der Arzt noch bevor er ging.

Luke zog Remy und Olivia beide zu sich um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und so zu trösten, auch wenn er dazu nicht in der Lage war. Denn er war genauso am Boden zerstört wie die beiden.

Caleb war tot.

Miranda drückte Calebs Hand etwas stärker. Damit er wusste das sie für ihn da war.

Denn er würde die andern nur zu gerne beruhigen, aber das konnte er nicht.

Fast schon tat es ihm leid dass er sich für den Tot entschieden hatte, aber es war das Richtige gewesen, das wusste er und da war er sich absolut sicher.

Er und Miranda standen da und sahen zu wie die drei weinten, denn auch Luke hatte sich nicht länger zurück halten können. Irgendwann gingen die drei dann.

Doch die beiden toten blieben. Sie warteten bis Mr. Collins kam und Calebs Körper abholte. Sie gingen mit ihm und sahen wie er, als er die Kofferraumtüre des Wagens geschlossen hatte, seine Nasenwurzel rieb, ganz so als würde er sich zusammenreisen müssen.

Während der Fahrt merkten sie, dass Mirandas Onkel Caleb wohl doch gemocht hatte, denn er schien traurig darüber zu sein das er tot war, auch wenn man es nicht allzu deutlich sehen konnte.

Als er dann den Körper in die Halle brachte in der er die Leichen für die Beerdigungen vorbereitete gingen die beiden wider.

Sie gingen zu Luke und Olivia nach Hause. Dort waren die drei Freunde hin gegangen. Remy war auch dort, sie wollte im Moment nicht alleine sein und bei ihr war niemand zu Hause.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich ihnen. Sie saßen in Lukes Zimmer und er hatte die Arme um Remy gelegt, die noch immer Tränen auf den Wangen hatte.

Als die Journalistin zufällig ihren Blick hob zog sie erschrocken Luft ein. Die anderen beiden sahen ebenfalls auf und sahen was die andere dazu veranlasst hatte.

Da waren Miranda und Caleb. Neben einander und doch sah es anders aus als sonst. Denn sie waren beide Tot.

„Caleb….", sagte Remy. Brach dann aber ab weil sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte.

Er lächelte leicht.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Caleb zu ihnen. „Es ist Richtig so."

Die drei sahen ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an. Dann aber bemerkten sie dass die beiden Geister ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt hatten.

Nicht nur das jetzt beide tot waren, sondern auch das war anders gewesen.

Aber sie verstanden was er meinte. Und sie fühlten das es die Wahrheit war, ebenso wie sie fühlten das Miranda Calbes Hand nicht deshalb hielt weil er es als Unterstützung brauchte oder weil sie schon so lange niemanden mehr berührt hatte, sondern weil sie beide das wollten. Weil es so gehörte.

Caleb war jetzt zwar, ebenso wie Miranda, tot, aber er war noch da und das half den Freunden, wie es auch bei Mirandas tot geholfen hatte.

Für sie waren die Beiden nicht tot, denn sie waren ja noch immer da. Zumindest für die drei. Sie konnten sie sehen und mit ihnen reden.

Es war nur noch halb so schlimm.

An Calebs Begräbnis waren sie trotzdem alle da, auch er selbst und Miranda.

Sie standen da, regungslos, und sahen zu wie die anderen Gäste trauerten und weinten.

Mr. Collins war auch auf dieser Beerdigung nicht nur derjenige der alles geplant und vorbereitet hatte, sonder einer derer die trauerten. Auch wenn man das nicht sah. Sein Gesicht zeigte seine Anteilnahme an dem Tod des Jungen nicht, seine Züge zeigten nicht wie bei den anderen Anwesenden die Trauer.

Calebs Vater war da. Er stand vorne in der ersten Reihe und eine Träne lief stumm über seine Wange.

Neben ihm stand Hanna. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, und ihre Schminke hatte sie gar nicht erst aufgetragen da ihr ununterbrochen die Tränen aus ihr herausströmten.

Ihre Freundinnen waren auch da. Sie hatten Caleb gekannt und sie hatten ihn auch jede auf ihre Weise gemocht und sie würden Hanna in dieser Zeit niemals alleine lassen.

Dann waren natürlich auch noch Luke, Olivia und Remy da. Seine Freunde. Aber auch die Mutter der Geschwister war da und Remys Eltern. Dieses Mal auch ihre Mutter.

Als der Sarg herab gelassen wurde fühlte Caleb wie es kalt wurde. Aber sobald der Sarg ganz unten war ging es wieder einigermaßen.

Alle gingen nun zum Haus um da noch ein wenig über Caleb zu reden und gemeinsam zu trauern.

Alle bis auf Hanna. Sie blieb stehen.

Ihre Freundinnen fragten sie ob sie bleiben sollen, aber sie schickte sie fort.

Caleb trat zu ihr heran.

Miranda, die wusste das Caleb das tun musste, ging mit den anderen mit und lies die beiden alleine.

Als er ganz dicht hinter Hanna stand sagte er: „Es tut mir leid."

Er flüsterte es mehr als das er es sagte.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Aber es musste so passieren und es ist Richtig das es so ist."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort.

„Ich liebe dich…ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde es auf gewisse Weise immer, aber wir gehören nicht zusammen. Das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Wir sollten diese bestimmte Zeit miteinander verbringen, aber die ist jetzt vorbei. Ich gehöre zu Miranda. Auch wenn es dir jetzt weh tut, der Schmerz wird vergehen. Du wirst denjenigen der sein Leben und auch den Tod mit dir verbringen wird noch finden. Er wartet auf dich. So wie ich auf Miranda gewartet habe und sie auf mich, obwohl wir es beide nicht wussten haben wir aufeinander gewartet und uns auch gefunden. Bei dir wird es auch so sein. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Er drehte sich um und lief in Richtung Haus. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Lebe dein Leben Hanna…Leb wohl.", sagte er noch.

Dann ging er endgültig. Er ging zu Miranda.

Sie wartete vor dem Haus auf ihn. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinein, Hand in Hand.

Drinnen waren diejenigen die auch schon an seinem Grab gestanden hatten.

Manche von ihnen redeten leise miteinander, auch über ihn redeten sie. Manche dagegen schwiegen.

So auch Calebs Vater.

Gerade als Caleb und Miranda rein kamen, gingen Remy, Luke und Olivia zu ihm. Alle drei zusammen.

„Mr. Rivers…", sprachen sie ihn vorsichtig an.

Er drehte sich in ihre Richtung.

„Ja?", fragte er und dabei klang seine Stimme leicht heißer.

„Wir…sind Freunde von Caleb…..", Remy brachte es nicht über sich das –gewesen- aus zu sprechen denn sie waren ja noch immer Freunde. Aber sie musste es nicht aussprechen, Mr. Rivers dachte es sich selbst hinzu.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid, was passiert ist.", fuhr Luke fort.

„Und wir wünschen uns wir hätten ihn noch besser gekannt. Er ist viel zu früh gegangen.", beendete Olivia.

Mr. Rivers nickte.

„Danke….Danke das ihr für ihn da wart in der Zeit die er hier war.", sagte er.

Dann kam Hanna durch die Türe. Mit trübem Blick sah sie sich um und ging dann in seine Richtung.

„Entschuldigt mich.", sagte Calebs Dad und ging Hanna entgegen.

Die drei Freunde beobachteten was vor sich ging, ebenso wie die Geister. Sie standen inzwischen neben ihnen.

Sie sahen wie Mr. Rivers Hanna eine Träne weg wischte und sie dann in den Arm nahm.

Caleb konnte es sich nicht länger mit ansehen wie die Beiden wegen ihm litten. Gemeinsam mit Miranda ging er, sie würden die anderen später wieder treffen.

Die anderen drei blieben.

Sie beobachteten wie die ehemalige Freundin und der Vater ihres besten Freundes versuchten sich gegenseitig bei zu stehen.

„Irgendwie finde ich nicht das sie zu Caleb passt.", sagte Remy auf einmal. Jedoch leise, so dass es niemand außer ihrem Freund und Olivia hören konnte.

Überrascht wurde sie von Luke und seiner Schwester angesehen.

So eine Aussage hätte eher zu Olivia gepasst, aber diese Stimmte ihr auch so gleich mit einem nicken zu.

„Das gleiche habe ich auch gerade gedacht.", sagte sie.

Luke wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, als ihm auffiel das sie recht hatten.

Das Mädchen das da stand sah aus als wäre sie es gewohnt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und viel Make-Up zu tragen.

Sie war so anders als Caleb, so unnatürlich, zumindest wirkte sie jetzt im Moment so als wäre sie es.

Und vor allem war sie so anders als Miranda.

Das war wohl das was ihnen am meisten ins Auge stach.

Miranda hatte Caleb von Anfang an Fasziniert, auf ihre eigene besondere Art und Weise hatte sie sich in jedermanns Herz geschlichen und das obwohl sie sich alle nur so kurz kannten bevor sie starb.

Und die Freunde hatten sich immer nur Miranda an Calebs Seite vorstellen können, so wie es eben Richtig war. So wie es jetzt war.

Auch wenn ihnen bis jetzt nicht unbedingt bewusst war das sie das getan hatten.

Unterdessen waren Caleb und Miranda draußen auf dem Friedhof. Sie standen bei Mirandas Grab, dem der ersten Miranda.

Caleb strich vorsichtig über das Foto das bei der Schrift befestigt war.

„Ob es bei ihnen genau so war?", fragte er. „Ob es sich bei ihnen auch einfach Richtig angefühlt hat, wenn sie beieinander waren?"

Miranda trat näher an ihn heran und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

„Bestimmt war es so.", äußert sie ihre Meinung.

Langsam dreht Caleb sich zu ihr um, so dass er sie ansehen kann. Dann nimmt er ihr Geschichte zwischen seine Hände, sieht ihr tief in die Augen bevor er sich vorbeugt um ihre Lippen miteinander zu verschließen.

Als sie sich nach einem langen zärtlichen Kuss vorsichtig voneinander gelöst hatten, sagte Caleb:

„Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, aber ich bin jetzt wo ich tot bin, glücklicher als jemals zuvor."

Miranda lächelte sanft und küsste ihn zur Antwort.


End file.
